pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 2
Pewter City After exiting Viridian Forest, you will come to the northern half of . There are no new wild Pokémon, so head up into Pewter City. Stop by the Pokémon Center and heal up. Also, stop by the Poké Mart to buy a few items, if you want, although you probably don't have too much money. After doing all this, you can explore a little bit. There is the Museum, which is sort of interesting, and kind of important later for . Now, head for the , if you're ready. Pewter Gym The specializes in Pokémon. This will be a challenge if you picked , but fairly simple if you picked or . |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} When you win, Brock will give you the . The also enables the use of outside of battle. You will also receive from Brock. Now, exit the Gym. Head east towards . Route 3 There are a bunch of trainers you can battle here, for some good EXP. Directly east is the first trainer. |} Head north and you'll meet the second trainer. To the immediate right of him is another trainer. |} The whole rest of the route is pretty much self-explanatory. The rest of the trainers here are as follows: |} |} |} |} Route 4 (West) Here you will find a Pokémon Center. Go inside, and you can find a man that will sell you a for 500. It won't be able to use any other move except , until it learns at level 15, and then it will evolve to at level 20. It's up to you whether or not you want to pay 500 to start training it now, or to wait and get one later for free. Now enter Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon Mt. Moon, 1F Mt Moon B1F RBY.png Mt. Moon, B1F Mt Moon B2F RBY.png Mt. Moon, B2F }} There are several new Pokémon here you can capture, including the Mt. Moon-exclusive . There are several items lying about, as well as some trainers. This will also be your first encounter with the notorious Team Rocket. West of the entrance there is a nearby trainer. |} In the upper left corner past him is a . Go south of that and collect . Head east for an optional trainer. |} Go through the tunnel and take the ladder down. You'll find yourself in the presence of a . Grab the on the ledge, then go back to the first floor. There are some more trainers here by heading south. |} There's also a , a , and an nearby. Head up to battle a . |} Go left and take the ladder down. You will find another Rocket Grunt here, as well as on the ledge above him. |} There's also an hidden in the boulder. Go back up to the main floor. Head down and take on the next trainer. Go all the way to the northwest. You will find a rare in the corner. You can fight the if you want. Now head down the stairs, through the tunnel, and into the basement. You'll find several more Team Rocket members throughout this floor. |} Head around a bit more to fight another Rocket Grunt. |} Go up until you are stopped by a , who has found two s, the and the . He will battle you. Now you can choose which Fossil you want. The , when resurrected, will become , and the will become . Keep going around until you find the ladder. Take it and exit the cave. Route 4 (East) Now you'll be on the east side of that Mt. Moon separated. You can find a hidden in the center of the plateau just east of the exit to Mt. Moon. Go up and on the second-highest ledge you can find . Now jump the ledges and head through the grass to Cerulean City. Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough